Búscame el pulso
by didi denisa
Summary: Relato corto de Sasuke siendo vampiro... y lean es mejor leer que espolear.


**━━ ⊰ ✧ ⊱ ━━ | Cartas de un olvido • 28.10.16. ━━ ⊰ ✧ ⊱ ━━**

* * *

Le pido que me toque los labios que marque mis límites con el pincel de sus dedos lo que ha perdido, que siempre lo pierde valga, siempre ha sido así Sasuke. "Búscame el pulso", le digo "búscame el lugar en donde se me ha escondido el corazón". menciona algo abatida y ya acostumbrada a esta situación extraña.

"Te haré el amor como quisieras." Me dice y en una réplica más corta, más dura al ver que yo me niego a ser la misma de ante, ¿porque me duele? Siempre ha dolido su forma de ser, tan él.

"Hazme sentir que no te importa quemarte la piel a cada choque de caderas; lléname de ti, lléname de nosotros."

Le digo pero no entiende que yo siempre lo hago y hacemos el amor, así como le digo ahí; entre sus piernas entre sus brazos en cada noche, cuando lo miro cuando inhalo su aroma varonil; lo dejó lo que se le ocurra hacer en mi vientre. Traza mi propia galaxia, que me hunde allí que se ve magnífica cuando gimo, cuando sonríe, cuando lo araña el alma, que me tiene aún cuando yo no la tengo a él, y no me importa porque me pertenece cada centímetro de su piel aunque le lloro siempre, le lloro en silencio. A él no le importa ¿creo?.

Pero creo le gustaba mentir. Creo que mentía acerca de todo, como si fuese una más de sus adicciones. Me decía que me quería,que le gustaban los besos en las clavículas y hacer el amor de madrugada. Pero me mentía, me restringía a aquellas ideas sólo porque le daba pena dejarme pero no(tanta) pena engañarme. Aún así, era su títere favorito. Y es que pueden decir lo que quieran, pero él nunca había sentido tanto apego con cualquier otro ser que conmigo.

Lo que conocía de él es que gustaba que le tocara el piano sobre su vientre desnudo, haciéndole cosquillas en ascenso y descenso que a nadie más le hubiese permitido. Tuve muchos privilegios: ser con el, establecer un vínculo, amarlo, que me sonriera y que (a veces y muchas otras) me escuchara. Él quería que vistiera esa lencería rojo carmesí que sólo me queda bien, que contorneara mis caderas hasta interceptarme en cualquier rincón de su hogar. Tuve el privilegio de que fuese mío y de nadie más, porque no pueden negarme ese brillo con el cual me miraba cuando nos enredábamos entre las sábanas de algún lugar y los suspiros que podía arrancarle con aquellos roces que, después de varios meses, había aprendido que eran sus favoritos. Aquellos meses. Meses en donde hubiese deseado estancarme, tomando vodka que de vodka no tenía nada, hasta que el deseo volviera a hacernos cosquillas en los pies. Generalmente me gustaba llevar el control (en la cama, en la vida, en mi cabeza) y, generalmente, el a veces se dejaba ser. Es que era tan él, tan Sasuke y sus ojos color negro ónix y sus dedos de porcelana que hacían tan-tan-tin hasta encontrar mis cabellos enmarañados en la cúspide, hundiéndose, gruñendo, riendo, siendo él.

Siempre siendo Sasuke y sus truquitos sucios, su labios carnoso, sus cánticos a las siete de la mañana y el reflejo que siempre dejaba en el espejo. Sasuke, la luciérnaga que se escapó de su hogar y sólo me dejó con eso: con su reflejo. Aquí, allá, por todos lados. En la esquina de su habitación, en la pared de madera del baño, en la sala y en muchos lugares Tan-tan-tin. Él se alejó. El cambio, tomó el tren a la hora que hacíamos el amor, porque ya no quería hacerlo. Él quería estar lejos, lejos, fuera, dejándome. Porque yo era una extensión obsesiva para él (me dijo). Que estaba por ahí, sí, que lo veía. Lo veía pero nunca en mí.

Que se fue a buscarla (o algo así me escribió en la carta que dejó sobre la mesita de luz con la verdad). Me fui a buscar porque siempre serás tú, que no quiera encontrarme a mi misma. Que no quiere, que no es: que él no puede ser por los dos.Y yo me quedé esperándo. A él y sus visitas sin toque de queda en las penumbras, a la chispa que siempre quería ser llama y a todos los huecos vacíos que me dejó cuando lo oí tomar sus cosas esa madrugada (porque yo sabía que se quería ir. Sabía, escuché, permanecí a párpados cerrados y aguanté un sollozo. Sabía, más que nunca, que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Siempre sabía que me acosaba un vampiro, sí, Sasuke era un vampiro y obtuvo lo que deseaba. Embrujarme con sus ojos rojos.

* * *

 _Es algo que quema mi neurona, que este halloween sería así, después de un hiatus largo empezare a subir OneShot cortos, descubrí que no sirvo para los largos._


End file.
